


Monstrous Carbuncle

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle and Ryan get their first look at the new building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous Carbuncle

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Ryan looked up at the glass and metal monstrosity that would serve as the headquarters for the newly established Anomaly Research Centre. "Well, it's um..." He struggled to find a diplomatic description.

Lyle snorted and looked at Lester. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were compensating for something, honey."

Lester rolled his eyes. "It was available, needed minimum remodelling, and it's in a central location. I'm sorry if it offends your sense of aesthetics, but it's architectural merits weren't on my list of priorities when I selected it."

"I can tell," Ryan muttered.

Lester sighed. "Everyone's a critic."


End file.
